1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image pickup apparatus that has contacts for supplying a reference potential. The present disclosure also relates to an image pickup apparatus that includes color filters.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a semiconductor substrate of an image pickup apparatus which is a semiconductor apparatus, a signal charge accumulated in a semiconductor region of first conductivity type having signal charges as majority carriers is separated, for each pixel, by a semiconductor region of second conductivity type having signal charges as minority carriers. Reference contacts for supplying a reference potential to semiconductor regions of second conductivity type are provided on the semiconductor substrate. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2009-289872 and 2011-14773 describe a technique in which substrate contacts are not uniformly distributed among pixels, but are distributed only to specific pixels.
In an image pickup unit of an image pickup apparatus, pixels, each including a photoelectric conversion element inside a semiconductor substrate and a color filter on the semiconductor substrate, are arranged two-dimensionally. In a solid-state image sensing device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-26984, pixels have respective color filters arranged in a Bayer pattern. Basic two-by-two pixel units, each including one R pixel, one B pixel, and two G pixels, are arranged in a matrix. A signal charge generated in a pixel is associated with the intensity of light that has passed through a color filter of the pixel, and a color image is formed in accordance with the signal charge. Color mixture occurs in a captured image if a correspondence between a color filter through which light has actually passed and a color filter of a pixel with which a signal charge generated by the light is associated is not appropriate.